C'est crôa cette histoire ?
by Shamandalie
Summary: Gros délire... je sais pas comment résumer ! Heu... dans un royaume, Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre ont une mission qui ne se passe pas du tout comme il faudrait et qui, au final, a des conséquences assez mauvaises... :
1. Petit prologue

Série :Gundam Wing, comme toujours.  
Auteur : Ookami-la-fofolle (alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : PWP (Plot ? What Plot ? Un scénario ? Quel scénario ?portnaouak) et là du OOC à gogo !!!  
Disclaimers : Snif évidement les G-boys sont pas à moi…  
Petit blabla : J'ai commencé ce délire ya très longtemps !!! Je viens de le retrouver et j'ai eu envie de le continuer Par contre c'est en cours donc je peux pas dire quand je l'aurai fini

Petit prologue.

Il était une fois… ah non pas envie de commencer comme ça moi. Bon alors heu… il était plus d'une fois ! Ah mais ! Donc il était plus d'une fois dans un royaume que je sais pas lequel donc je dirai pas de nom… Quoi l'en faut un ? Bon heu… dans le royaume d'Hyrule tiens ! Bin désolée mais chui en plein zelda moi Mais on va dire que c'est pas le même royaume, juste le même nom ! Oh pi zut tiens ! Dans le royaume de… de… de Wing ! Non mais !

Bref donc il était plus d'une fois dans le royaume de Wing vivaient quatre mousquetaires…

Quatre : Hum ? Oui c'est pour quoi ?

Nan, nan, on t'a pas encore sonné toi, silence.

Quatre : Bin faut pas m'appeler alors !

Bon alors donc il était plus d'une fois dans le royaume de Wing vivaient deux mousquetaires et encore deux mousquetaires non mais ! Très beaux, très courageux, etc… vous voyez le style quoi ! Mais voilà pourquoi deux et deux mousquetaires ? Déjà pour pas que l'aut'là parle tout le temps pour faire style qu'on l'a appelé et faire son intéressant. Ensuite pasque Wufei voulait pas en faire partie.

Wufei : Ouais j'ai une dignité moi !

Oui c'est ça bonne nuit. Bon ce problème qui n'en était pas un réglé, notre histoire va commencer ! Donc nous avons deux mousquetaires et encore deux : Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton et Quatre Raberba Winner ! Voilà pour le petit prologue ! Bin quoi ? Oui il est petit, et alors ? C'est normal vu qu'il s'appelle « Petit prologue » ! Il va pas être grand ! Faudrait que je change le titre sinon et j'ai pas envie na !


	2. Chap 01 : Où l’on fout le bordel

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami-vive-les-délires ! (alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : Portnaouak et OOC pur !  
Disclaimers : Les G-boys sont pas à moi, par contre Ookami, le type envoyé par le roi, la sorcière et toutes ces petites choses si !  
Petit blabla : Voilà le premier chapitre de « C'est crôa cette histoire ? » ! Je préviens : je paye pas les frais d'hospitalisation !

Chapitre 01 : Où l'on fout le bordel et on sauve des personnes qu'il faut pas sauver en fait.

Bon alors voilà : il était plus d'une fois, dans le royaume de Wing, il y avait deux mousquetaires et deux autres encore. Ils étaient tranquilles à rien foutre, s'amusant à jouer aux échecs mais pas trop pasque c'est fatiguant d'abord, et à rien faire quoi, même si ça aussi c'est fatiguant à la longue. Du coup ils dormaient beaucoup vu que yavait rien d'autre à faire. Pas de dragon à bousiller, pas de terroristes, pas de guerres, bref l'ennui total donc ils dormaient.

Mais voilà ! Un jour un type envoyé par le roi vint leur donner une mission ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive ! Pasque sinon ya pas d'histoire et moi je me retrouve au chômage alors faut bien vivre hein ! Le type envoyé par le roi arriva en pleine partie de bataille d'oreillers en plumes de thon empruntés gentiment à Popop. Il s'en prit un évidement, histoire de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Puis, après avoir recraché les plumes, il commença à parler mais comme personne l'écoutait, il trouva THE astuce pour les faire arrêter !

Le type envoyé par le roi : GREVE DES OREILLERS EN PLUMES DE THON PROCLAMMEE !

Les oreillers en plumes de thon : Cool enfin !

Alors les oreillers en plumes de thon partirent tout contents d'échapper enfin aux deux deux mousquetaires !

Duo : Mais oh c'est quoi ça ! C'est pas du jeu !

Trowa, _remettant sa longue mèche brune en place_ : Je suis pas contre l'arrêt de ce jeu nocif pour ces pauvres oreillers en plumes de thon trop exploités.

Quatre, _les larmes aux yeux et des plumes partout dans ses mèches blondes_ : C'est vrai ça les pauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvres snif.

Le type envoyé par le roi : Mission du roi.

Heero : En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

Le type envoyé par le roi, _déroulant un papier de 50 mètres de long_ : Voyons voir…non ça c'est comment on cuit un poulet cramé, ça c'est ma liste pour la pharmacie, ça c'est mon prochain rôle, non ça c'est mes lubrif…heu rien, ah voilà !

Duo, _baillant_ : On a failli attendre ! Et en plus on peut même pas dormir sur les oreillers vu qu'ils sont plus là ! C'est pas juste !

Le type envoyé par le roi : Vous devez sauver une gente demoiselle qui a été enlevée par une très vilaine sorcière !

Heero : Mission refusée.

Quatre : C'est pas normalement mission acceptée ?

Heero : Non j'ai pas envie. Moi j'ai une autre mission.

Quatre : Ah bon ?

Heero, _sortant son épée_ : Retrouver les oreillers en plumes de thon et leur faire comprendre à quel point c'est dangereux de faire la grève.

Duo, _se collant à Heero_ : Et moi j'dois aider Hee-chan pasque il sait pas comment appâter les oreillers ! Il lui faut un dormeur ! Moi !

Heero, _avec un sourire en coin, si si c'est pas impossible_ : Ok, on y va.

Et les deux mousquetaires se tirèrent vite fait bien fait pour aller chercher ces crétins d'oreillers en plumes de thon qui vont passer un sale quart d'heure et même plus !

Le type envoyé par le roi : Bon il reste vous deux.

Quatre : Heu elle est comment la sorcière ?

Le type envoyé par le roi : Très vilaine.

Trowa : Pourquoi ?

Le type envoyé par le roi : Parce qu'elle mange les oignons sans les éplucher avant.

Quatre, _horrifié_ : Mais quelle horreur !

Trowa : Bon Quatre c'est trop dangereux pour toi. J'irai seul.

Quatre, _les larmes aux yeux_ : NON ! NE ME LAISSE PAS SEUL ! N'Y VAS PAS ! C'EST TROP DANGEREUX ! LAISSE MOI VENIR AVEC TOI TROWA !!!!!!

Trowa, _l'air de pas avoir d'air, comme d'hab_ : Tu dois être fort Quatre. Courage ! Fais-moi honneur !

Quatre, _tout en pleurs_ : Mais snif Trowa tu vas te faire tuer !

Trowa : Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Quatre : Si mais…

Trowa : Alors ça ira. J'y vais !

Bon c'était la minute du « héros qui s'en va mais l'autre veut pas donc chiale » et voilà on enchaîne !

Le type envoyé par le roi : C'était magnifique votre minute du « héros qui s'en va mais l'autre veut pas donc chiale ». Bon alors voilà ! Il faut délivrer la jeune fille que la vilaine sorcière a enlevée ! Je vous laisse, salut !

Trowa : Minute. Elle habite où cette sorcière ?

Le type envoyé par le roi : Chai pas, demande à la narratrice. Aller tchao les gars !

Et le type envoyé par le roi se tira en vitesse pour aller finir sa liste. Quatre alla voir ailleurs pour chialer le départ de Trowa qui… bin quoi ?

Trowa : Elle est où la sorcière ?

Chai pas, cherche.

Trowa : C'est de l'arnaque !

Bon bin suis les flèches !

Trowa : Où ?

Là : soudain des flèches lumineuses à la Las Vegas apparurent tout partout pour indiquer le chemin de la vilaine sorcière qui mangeait des oignons sans les éplucher.

Trowa : C'est pas un peu voyant ?

Si t'es pas content je les vire et tu te débrouilles !

Trowa : Ca va.

Donc Trowa partit courageusement à la recherche du temple perdu… heu non de la sorcière. Il marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha, marcha et marcha (il marcha hein je sais pas si vous avez compris mais il marcha hein) et pi arriva devant une forêt où un gros panneau clignotant disait :

_ICI VIT LA VILAINE SORCIERE QUI MANGE DES OIGNONS SANS LES EPLUCHER._

Trowa : J'aime bien la discrétion de l'endroit.

Bref tandis que Trowa râlait et n'allait pas tarder à s'en prendre une de la part de la narratrice, une ombre arriva.

L'ombre : Tu viens pour délivrer la jeune fille que la méchante sorcière a enlevée ?

Trowa : C'est pas la méchante mais la vilaine.

L'ombre : Mouais pareil.

Trowa : Et oui je viens pour délivrer la jeune fille.

L'ombre : Ok mais tu devras d'abord traverser la forêt enchantée pour arriver au torrent sans eau, puis passer par les montagnes sans roches, les nuages sans ciel, nager dans une rivière où ya rien de liquide, regarder toutes les émissions du Club Dorothée, manger un steak haché cuit par CC, et enfin arriver devant la maison de la vilaine sorcière.

Trowa : Ok.

L'ombre : Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

Trowa : Non mais si je refuse je me fais trucider par la narratrice.

L'ombre : Je te comprends va. Aller courage !

Soudain l'ombre éclata en des milliers de petits bouts de chair sanguinolents mais resta quand même en vie, condamnée à regarder les télétobies pour l'éternité.

Trowa : …

Fallait pas m'énerver. Bref aller on enchaîne. Tandis que Trowa entrait dans la forêt, la chanson Stand By Me des Flying Pickets se fit entendre. Avec ce zoli fond sonore Trowa traversa la forêt enchantée pour arriver au torrent sans eau, puis passa par les montagnes sans roches, les nuages sans ciel, nagea dans une rivière où ya rien de liquide, regarda toutes les émissions du Club Dorothée, mangea un steak haché cuit par CC, et enfin arriva devant la maison de la vilaine sorcière.

Tu tiens le coup Trowa ?

Trowa : Non mais tu feras en sorte que oui pour continuer l'histoire, non ?

En effet. Donc Trowa était devant la maison de la vilaine sorcière qui mangeait des oignons sans les éplucher. Comme il était un mousquetaire il ne tapa pas à la porte mais, sortant son épée, donna un bon coup de pied dedans et, l'envoyant valser à Vienne, il entra en poussant un cri de guerre ! Et soudain il se tut. Puis un cri horrifié sortit de sa gorge !

(Trowa : On en fait pas un peu trop là ?

Chut c'est pour le suspens.

Trowa : Ah ok.)

En effet face à lui la vilaine sorcière jouait une partie de dames avec la jeune fille enlevée tout en mangeant un oignon pas éplucher qu'elle passa à la fille en question. Alors qu'elle allait le manger, Trowa comprit sa véritable mission et, dans un super saut ralenti avec des effets Matrix à la pelle, bondit sur l'oignon et réussit à le désintégrer à l'aide du disque laser de Dorothée qu'il a piqué quand il regardait courageusement l'émission.

(Trowa : Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour satisfaire la folie d'une tarée.

Attend un peu la suite Trochou avant de dire ça.

Trowa : …)

La sorcière, pas contente du tout, se leva !

La sorcière : Dis donc toi, de quel droit tu fous le bordel chez moi !

Trowa, _après s'être plus ou moins relevé_ : Je viens sauver cette jeune fille que tu as enlevée !

La jeune fille : Hé j'ai un nom ! Même plusieurs mais bon si on les citait tous on aurait pas fini.

Trowa : Bin moi j'savais pas !

La jeune fille : Bah on m'appelle Ookami entres autres.

Trowa : Donc je viens sauver la jeune fille qu'on appelle Ookami entres autres des griffes de la vilaine sorcière !

La sorcière : N'importe quoi celui là !

Ookami : Hé on m'a pas enlevée du tout !

Trowa : Ah non ?

Ookami : Non, j'avais juste envie de faire une partie de dames avec la sorcière. Ya qu'elle qui sait y jouer correctement ici.

Trowa : …

La sorcière : En plus on était bien parti et t'as tout foutu en l'air ! Ca mérite punition !

Trowa : Je le sens mal.

La sorcière : Alakazam boustiglorama shalatram…

Trowa : Help.

Ookami : Cool voyons voir ce qu'elle va faire !

Trowa : Sadique…

Ookami : Hn ?

Trowa : Non rien.

Donc la sorcière lança des incantations bizarres pendant un long moment.

Ookami, _sortant un jeu de dames d'on ne sait où_ : Tiens Trochou, une partie ? Yen a pour un moment.

Trowa : Et si on partait plutôt ?

Ookami : Nan, j'veux voir ce qu'elle va te faire !

Trowa : …

Résigné, Trowa fit donc une partie de dames avec Ookami qui l'écrasa soit dit en passant.

La sorcière, _3 ans plus tard_ : Voilà j'ai fini.

Alors la sorcière fit des gestes tout bizarres et…une grosse fumée enveloppa d'un coup Trowa qui toussa en même temps. Pi on le vit plus pendant quelques instants. Ookami et la sorcière firent une autre partie de dames en attendant que ça fasse effet puis 3 autres ans plus tard, la fumée se dissipa enfin !

Ookami : Cool, je sens qu'on va se marrer pour la suite de la fic !

La sorcière : Si on s'était pas déjà marré avant.

Ookami : Bon j'vais m'occuper de la suite moi. Faut que je le ramène aux autres. En attendant, je t'ai inscrite au championnat international de dames.

La sorcière : Cool, j'y vais de suite !

Ookami : Tu me raconteras, hein ?

La sorcière : Pas de prob ! Bon courage avec Trowa et les autres !

Ookami : Aucun blèm.

Donc la sorcière partit sur sa télé volante pour San Francisco tandis qu'Ookami ramassait Trowa et partait pour retrouver Heero, Duo et Quatre.

Ookami : T'en fais pas Trowa, on va s'marrer. Enfin nous. Toi c'est moins sûr mais on s'en fout. Ah mais. Trowa, ça te va plus. Je sais comment on va t'appeler ! Duo sera ravi !

Pensés de Trowa : Au secours…

¤¤¤¤

Il lui est arrivé quoi à Trowa ? Ahahah mystère ! Lol le pauvre… enfin voilà chapitre 01 fini ! Laissez donc des reviews si le cœur vous en dit !


	3. Chap 02 : Où l’on jette un œil sur

Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami-vive-les-délires ! (alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : Portnaouak et OOC pur !  
Disclaimers : Les G-boys sont pas à moi, par contre Ookami, le type envoyé par le roi, la sorcière et toutes ces petites choses si !  
Petit blabla : Chapitre 02 où l'on découvre tout plein de choses ! Je me demande ce que j'avais mangé avant d'écrire ça n'empêche…

Chapitre 02 : Où l'on jette un œil sur Heero et Duo entres autres.

Bon pendant que Trowa s'amusait bien, Heero et Duo étaient partis s'occuper de la grève des oreillers en plumes de thon ! Ils marchèrent longtemps puis décidèrent qu'il valait mieux demander à quelqu'un leur chemin déjà.

Justement un vieux type fumait tranquillement sa pipe, assis au bord de la route. Heero dégaina son épée et mit la lame sous la gorge du vieux.

Heero : Dis-moi où sont passés les oreillers en plumes de thon et je te laisse la vie.

Duo : Heu Hee-chan, c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Heero : Non ?

Duo : Regarde comme ça.

Duo chopa le vieux par le col et l'étala par terre, commençant à lui piétiner le crâne.

Duo : Alors le vieux tu réponds oui ?

Le vieux, _agonisant_ : Aieeeeeeeeeeeeu heeeeeeeeeeugeuuuuuuuuuuu…

Heero : Le chemin de droite ? Ok on y va.

Duo : Je savais pas que t'avais un diplôme de compréhensiologie du langage des vieux qui agonisent.

Heero : Moi non plus.

Duo : Ca doit être la narratrice.

Bref donc les deux courageux mousquetaires prirent le chemin de gauche pasque les gens ils mentent toujours d'abord donc faut pas prendre celui de droite mais de gauche d'abord ! Donc ils marchèrent longtemps. Pi ils arrivèrent devant un arbre creux. Sur l'arbre un hibou.

Le hibou : Hou hou.

Duo : Marrant je croyais qu'il allait dire autre chose.

Le hibou : Autre chose

Duo : …

Heero : Dis le hibou, t'aurais pas vu des oreillers en plumes de thon par hasard ?

Le hibou : Hou hou, il faut réveiller le poisson rêve, hou hou, vous devez trouver les huit instruments des sirènes, hou hou.

Heero : Mission acceptée.

Duo : On a pas autre chose à foutre ?

Heero : Si mais ça a l'air marrant.

Le hibou : Vous devez aller aux huit cavernes, hou hou.

Duo : Abrège.

Le hibou : Bah suivez les flèches pi voilà !

Soudain des flèches apparurent mais voilà comme Duo et Heero commençaient à les suivre une horde de gnous arriva et les coursa comme dans Le Roi Lion (normal j'écoute la zic là) donc ils courraient et courraient et courraient, les bestioles à leurs trousses, en essayant de suivre les flèches. Mais voilà soudain la branche où yavait Simba cassa et le lionceau vola en l'air mais comme il sert à rien on va lui trouver une utilité. Donc PLAF c'est Duo qui se le prit dans la tronche. Le Simba, il aima pas alors il le griffa tout partout. Duo aima pas non plus alors il le chopa par la tête et le balança en l'air. A ce moment le hibou sortit de sa cachette on sait pas où vu que ya rien dans le ravin pour se cacher mais bon on s'en fout et attrapa Simba et le bouffa.

Duo : Ca bouffe des lions les hiboux ?

Le hibou : Pas spécialement mais fallait bien le virer celui là sinon il allait nous embêter !

Heero : Pas con.

Bref le hibou fit encore un peu de ménage en bouffant tous les gnous pi les deux mousquetaires arrivèrent devant le premier donjon. Mais voilà comme ils avaient plus envie de jouer à trouver le poisson rêve ils sautèrent sur le hibou et le bouffèrent grillé sur un feu de camp.

Heero : Bon si on s'occupait de notre mission ? Là ça fait presque 2 pages de gâchées et qui veulent rien dire.

Hé ho c'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres !

Heero : C'est juste une suggestion…

Bon alors après mûre réflexion, Heero et Duo décidèrent d'aller voir sur Internet comment trouver les oreillers en plumes de thon. Mais comme en plein dans un ravin dévasté par des gnous et un hibou carnivore qui bouffe n'importe quoi ya pas de pc, ils devaient aller en chercher un ! Ils sortirent du coin et arrivèrent devant une grande ville disons San Francisco tiens.

Mais là oh surprise ! Qui virent-ils ? La sorcière ! Bon sans savoir que c'était elle mais quand même ! Enfin Duo vit surtout d'abord sa télé volante car elle lui tomba dessus. BONG !

Duo : AIEU ! C'est quoi ça ?

La sorcière : Hé c'est MA télé ! Pas touche !

Duo, _envoyant la télé voler ailleurs avec un coup de pied_ : L'a pas à me tomber dessus !

La sorcière : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH sale biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !

Duo : Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ?

Heero : La censure ?

La sorcière : Non, non, c'est qu'un sale biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !

Heero : Si tu le dis…

La sorcière : Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! Alakazam, bizourafgraph, etc…

Duo : Non mais elle m'a insulté la poufiasse ! Attend un peu !

Heero : Du calme Duo.

Duo : Non ya pas moyen, va voir de quel bois j'me chauffe ! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa !

Alors que Duo se jetait ou du moins essayait de se jeter sur la sorcière, cette dernière fit apparaître une grande fumée qui entoura le Duo.

La sorcière : Non mais ! Maintenant j'dois aller chercher ma télé ! Alala !

Et laissant là Heero avec un Duo un peu plus bizarre que d'habitude, la sorcière alla donc chercher sa télé volante à pieds.

Heero, _regardant Duo_ : Heu… bon ok.

Sortant un portable d'on ne sait où, Heero appela son prof.

Heero, _au portable_ : Bon alors je fais quoi ? Hn. Ok.

Heero donc ferma le portable pasque ça coûte cher d'abord pi attrapa Duo, le mit dans sa poche et, faisant du stop, prit un taxi pour rentrer retrouver Quatre.

Heero, _grommelant_ : Vous en faites pas les oreillers en plumes de thon, on vous oublie pas pour autant.

Un peu beaucoup plus tard, dans une grange pleine de merde de chevaux et de mouches tout partout, Quatre chialait dans un coin le départ de Trowa quand Ookami débarqua.

Ookami : Hé s'lut Quat'chan !

Quatre : OUINNNNNN TROOOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Ookami : Ca tombe bien, je te le ramène !

Quatre, _les yeux pleins de larmes et implorant_ : C'est vrai snif ? Où ça ?

Ookami : Là. Tu m'excuseras mais j'crois pas que tu pourras le serrer dans tes bras…

Quatre : OU IL EST ????????

Ookami, _posant Trowa devant Quatre_ : Là.

Quatre, _se précipitant_ : Troooowaa enfin !!!! Mais….mais….MAIS C'EST QUOI CA !!!!!!!!!!

Ookami : Bin c'est Trowa…enfin après avoir cassé les pieds de ma pote la sorcière.

Quatre, _pleurant_ : Trowa mais qu'as-tu fais ! Je savais que je devais pas te laisser y aller seul…ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn regarde-toi !

Trowa : Crôa…

Ookami : Moi je le trouve mignon en grenouille avec sa tite mèche brune encore là !

Quatre, _lançant un regard meurtrier à Ookami tout en prenant Trowa tout contre lui_ : On peut pas le laisser comme ça !

Ookami : Oh moi je disais juste ça comme ça…

Quatre : On doit retrouver la sorcière !

Ookami : Elle voudra pas. Faut plutôt trouver l'antidote.

Quatre : Qui est…

Ookami : Bin…une princesse ? Pour qu'elle l'embrasse pi voilà !

Quatre, _outré_ : QUOI ? JAMAIS JE LAISSERAI QUI QUE CE SOIT EMBRASSER MON TROWA !!!!!!!

Ookami : Te plains pas alors s'il reste en crapaud…

Trowa : Crôaaaa….

Quatre, _en pleurs_ : Mais ya pas autre chooooooooseu ?

Ookami : Bin chai pas, faudrait demander à la sorcière.

Heero, _entrant dans la grange_ : On devra lui demander autre chose alors.

Ookami : Tiens Heero ! Ca baigne ? Toujours aussi bien musclé, hum ?

Heero : Hum heu…

Quatre : Où est Duo ?

Heero, _ravi de la diversion_ : Ici mais…je sais pas si je dois le sortir avec Trowa…

Ookami : Vas-y, au pire on l'assomme !

Quatre : QUOOOOOOOOOOOOI ????

Ookami : Rho ça va !

A ce moment, Heero sortit donc Duo de sa poche.

Duo : Bzzzzzzzzz.

Heero : On est tombé sur la sorcière et….

Pensés de Duo : Cette sale pouffiasse de !

Duo : Bzzzzzzzzz… BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ floup !

Ookami : Floup ?

Quatre : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TROWA NON !

Pensés de Trowa : Bin quoi ? Oups j'ai fait une bêtise ?

Quatre : TROWA !

Ookami : Non, je crois qu'on peut plus l'appeler comme ça.

Heero : Hn ?

Ookami : On va l'appeler Crowa maintenant !

Quatre : Même pas drôle !

Heero : On devrait peut être sauver Duo, non ?

Pensés de Duo : Ca serait bien des fois…

Ookami : Ok ; j'm'en occupe ! Passe-moi Crowa Quat'chan !

Quatre, _serrant Crowa contre lui_ : NAN !

Ookami, _avec son regard qui tue pasqu'Heero lui a donné des cours pour ça et elle le fait très bien sauf qu'elle elle fait les yeux doux et c'est encore plus redoutable !_ : Quat'chaaaaaaaaaan ?

Quatre, _en larmes et tendant Crowa_ : Ca lui fera pas mal, hein ?

Ookami, _avec un sourire genre qui présage rien de bon_ : Mais non, t'en fais pas Quat'chan !

Et là Ookami chopa Crowa et lui foutut un bon coup de pied au ventre. Le Crowa, il gerba.

Ookami : Beuh t'as bouffé quoi ce matin toi Crowa !

Quatre, _se précipitant pour prendre la grenouille_ : CROWAAAAAAAAA !

Tandis que Quatre reprenait vite Crowa dans ses bras, un truc bougea dans le vomi. Soudain une mouche en sortit.

Duo : BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!!!!!!

Ookami : Je crois qu'il est pas content.

Heero : Possible.

Quatre, _en larmes_ : Mon pauvre Crowa snif snif.

Ookami : Bon ça va. Par contre va falloir faire gaf. Crowa, t'es sympa, essaye d'éviter de bouffer les mouches.

Crowa : Crooooooooâ…

Heero : Bon on fait comment alors pour ces deux là ?

Ookami : Pour Crowa on trouve une princesse et c'est ok mais pour Duo ?

Quatre : JAMAIS JE LAISSERAI UNE PRINCESSE TOUCHER A MON CROWA !!!!!!

Heero : Faut bien faire quelque chose pour pas qu'il reste comme ça !

Quatre : M'en fous ! Ya bien autre chose !

Ookami : Et si on se faisait des cuisses de grenouille en barbecue ?

Quatre : QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAMAIS !!!!!!!! JE VOUS EMPECHERAI DE TOUCHER A MON CROWA !

Et du coup Quatre, serrant toujours Crowa tout fort tout contre lui, se mit à courir en sortant de la grange et, sautant sur une moto qu'on sait pas d'où elle sort, se tira en vitesse.

Quatre, _sur la moto_ : JAMAIS VOUS ME SEPAREREZ DE MON CROWA ! J'IRAI AU BOUT DU MONDE AVEC LUI !

Ookami : Il est toujours comme ça ?

Heero : Non juste dans ces moment là.

Ookami : Bon on le suit ?

Heero : Mission acceptée.

Duo : Bzzzzzzz !!!!

(traduction : Bon on se magne oui ? J'vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça moi le Crowa !)

Ookami : C'est concis le mouchien.

Heero : On dirait.

Bon bref donc hop Ookami et Heero sautèrent dans une camionnette qui passait par-là et se lancèrent à fond à la poursuite de Quatre. Un vieux qui dormait leva un œil. Il vit passer : un blond sur une moto roulant à fond en tenant un crapaud serré contre lui en gueulant « NON VOUS NE NOUS SEPAREREZ JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! NEVER ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! » suivis par une camionnette conduite par une tarée du volant avec un type à côté qui semblait penser « Pitié, restons calme, zen làààààààà tout doux » et le tout coursé par une mouche brandissant une patte en poing gueulant « BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!!! » ce qui, traduit, donne : « Mais putain attendez moi merde à la fin ! »

On retrouva le vieux en question dans un hôpital psychiatrique qui, après mûre réflexion, le jugea parfaitement sensé pour devenir président de la république.

¤¤¤¤

Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai ! Je sais pas du tout d'où ça m'était venu ce délire, pitié les fans de Trowa me taper pas ! Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, c'est pas ma faute, c'est sorti tout seul ! ''


	4. Chap 03 : Où l’on course Quatre

Série :Gundam-crocroa-bzzz-Wing  
Auteur : Ookami-moi-je-suis-dagga-vraiment-folle-Yang ! (alias Shamandalie)  
Genre : Portnaouak et OOC pur !  
Disclaimers : Tout est à moi sauf les G-boys snif…  
Petit blabla : J'ai un don pour faire arriver les problèmes ?

Chapitre 03 : Où l'on course Quatre et où d'autres emmerdes arrivent comme si yen avait pas déjà assez comme ça !

Ookami : Ca va pas assez vite ce truc, c'est naze, faut trouver mieux.

Heero, _regardant le cadran des vitesses_ : C'est vrai que 250 km/h, c'est lent…

Ookami : Bin sachant que Quat' va à la vitesse de la lumière…

Heero : Sur une moto ?

Ookami : La ferme.

Heero : …

Duo : Bzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz !

Traduction : Mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah _(baillement)_ zzzzzzzzzz !

Ookami : Bon okay on va prendre autre chose.

Là zou elle sauta hors du camion qui alla s'écraser sur un arbre qui venait de pousser en plein milieu de la route pour ça, suivie d'Heero et de Duo. Pi hop abracadabra machin truc bidule pfiut un chocobo doré apparut ! Hooooooooo c'est beau !

Heero : …

Duo : Bzzz…

Le chocobo doré : ?

Ookami : Aller, go !

Ookami choppa Heero et Duo, les foutu sur le chocobo et, prenant les rênes, essaya de le faire avancer.

Ookami : Hue ! … OH j'ai dit Hue ! Mais oh ! Salaud ! Hue ! Chlabadawombawo !

Heero : L'a pas l'air de vouloir démarrer.

Ookami : Ok tu veux jouer à ça ? Ca marche.

Et là elle sortit un bazooka d'on ne sait où et le pointa sur le crane du chocobo qui du coup comprit enfin qu'il avait intérêt à démarrer. Donc le chocobo démarra enfin mais que faisait Quatre avec Crowa pendant ce temps ?

Quatre : Mais c'est pas du jeu !

Crowa : Crôa.

Quatre : Pas juste quand même !

Crowa : Crôôôa.

Quatre : Tu triches !

Crowa : Crôa.

Quatre : Et tu dis toujours la même chose !

Crowa : Crôôôôôôôaaaaaaaaaaa croa !

Traduction : J'ai pas trop le choix entre crôôôôôôôaaaaaaaaaaa et croa…

Quatre jeta ses cartes(un 2 de cœur, un 6 de pique, un 8 de trèfle, enfin que des cartes de merde quoi) tandis que Crowa laissa ses 4 as sur la table du casino.

Quatre : Bon on fait quoi ?

Crowa : Crôa.

Traduc : On essaye de me faire redevenir normal peut être ? (et oui c'est conscrit le Crowaien.)

Quatre : (Heureusement que ya la traduc.) Ok mais PAS AVEC UNE PRINCESSE !

Crowa : Croac.

Traduc : Bin on fait comment alors ?

Quatre : On retrouve la vilaine sorcière qui mangeait des oignons sans les éplucher et on lui demande gentiment de te faire redevenir normal !

Crowa : Crôa…

Traduc : Mouais…

Quatre : Et on attend les autres mais s'ils font mine de te toucher….

A ce moment là le chocobo doré arriva et Ookami en bondit avant d'attraper Crowa.

Ookami : Yata ! J'le tiens !

Quatre, _mode Zero System activé_ : ON TOUCHE PAS A MON CROWA !

Quatre fit apparaître Sandrock qu'on sait pas comment, entra dedans et commença à démolir tout la ville de Los Angeles. Heero descendit du chocobo doré qui se dépêcha d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était et tenta de calmer Quatre.

Heero : Quatre, arrête ! Tu vas tuer des innocents !

Quatre : M'EN FOUS ! FALLAIT PAS TOUCHER A MON CROWA !

Heero : Donc tu veux pas arrêter ?

Quatre : NAN !

Heero : Ryokai.

Alors, comprenant la situation, Heero fit apparaître lui aussi son gundam, monta dans Wing, et pointa son méga canon sur Sandrock.

Heero : Je te laisse une dernière chance Quatre.

Quatre : TU ES ENTRE CROWA ET MOI ! TU ES MON ENNEMI !! KYAAAAAAAAAAA !

Duo, _perché sur l'épaule de Wing_ : BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

Traduc : Hé c'est MON cri de guerre !

Alors que Sandrock sautait sur Wing qui allait tirer, un point noir s'interposa, attrapa le bras du gundam du désert et lui fit une brise de judo que Sandrock il se rétame par terre tandis que le tir de Wing alla détruire la moitié de la ville.

Duo, faisant une prise d'immobilisation au sol à Sandrock : Bzz ! Bzzzzzzzzzz ! Bz !

Traduc : Non mais ! Ca t'apprendra, méchant ! Na !

Heero, sortant de Wing : Calmé Quatre ?

Quatre, pleurant dans son cockpit : OUAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN J'AI PERDU CROWA A TOUT JAMAIS OUAAAAAAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ookami décida d'agir. Elle alla faire sauter l'ouverture du cockpit de Sandrock, puis elle foutut Crowa sous le nez de Quatre.

Ookami : Mais nan baka, il est là Crowa !

Quatre attrapa Crowa et le serra tout très fort sur son cœur.

Quatre : Crowa ! J'ai eu si peur !

Crowa, _tapotant l'épaule de Quatre avec sa patte_ : Crôaa.

Traduc : Je suis là maintenant Quatre, tout va bien.

Quatre, _en pleurs et serrant de plus en plus Crowa_ : Oh Crowa ! Je m'en veux tellement !

Crowa, _passant du vert au bleu_ : Crooooa…

Traduc : Tu m'étouffes là…

Quatre : Oh pardon Crowa, je suis désolé ! Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ?

Heero s'approcha alors avec un air un peu confus, brisant ces magnifiques retrouvailles si romantiques.

Heero : Heu… il faudrait qu'on s'en aille… et vite.

Ookami : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

Heero, _avec un air encore plus confus, l'air de transpirer à grosses gouttes_ : Et bien… je sens beaucoup d'énergies négatives converger sur nous…

Quatre, _serrant toujours Crowa mais un peu moins quand même_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero : Et bien… heu…

Heero fit un petit signe pour indiquer quelque chose derrière lui. Tout le monde sortit du cockpit de Sandrock et aperçut toute la population restante de Los Angeles les encerclant, l'air très très très très tout pas contente du tout. Ookami jeta un regard interrogatif à Heero.

Ookami : Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ?

Heero : Heu… j'ai, sans faire exprès hein, détruit la moitié de la ville tout à l'heure… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir apprécié…

Ookami et Quatre : BAKA !

Crowa et Duo : CROA ! BZZ !

Traduc : Je crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de traduire là.

Heero : Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est la faute à Duo !

Duo : Bzzz ???

Traduc : Moi ???

Heero : Oui ! S'il avait pas attaqué Sandrock, mon tir l'aurait atteint et voilà quoi la ville serait encore entière !

Ookami : Pas tout à fait : Quatre en a détruit une bonne partie, lui aussi.

Quatre : … très bien alors dans ce cas…

Quatre prit une pose solennelle et tendit Crowa à Ookami.

Quatre : Prends soin de lui s'il te plait… et vous tous mes amis… ne m'oubliez pas trop vite !

Duo : Bzz zzz ?

Traduc : Il fait quoi là ?

Quatre : Je vais me rendre. Je dois payer pour les horreurs que j'ai commises. Partez maintenant, je vais les retenir et tenter de les calmer.

Heero, _les larmes aux yeux (si si !!!)_ : Quatre… mon ami… snif.

Crowa, _pleurant_ : Crôa… croooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Traduc, _pleurant aussi _: Snif snif… c'est triste snif… heu pardon, traduisons. Hum… Quatre… ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain !

Quatre : Adieu mes amis. Vivez heureux. Adieu…

Quatre s'avança d'un pas résolu vers son destin. La foule le regardait avec un air haineux, prête à lui tomber dessus. Ookami en eut alors assez. Elle laissa Crowa dans les bras d'Heero et attrape Quatre par le col de sa chemise.

Ookami : Ok, c'était super, maintenant on se tire ! Babaille le monde !

Quatre : Quoi ? Mais je dois aller vers mon destin !

Ookami : Je le proute ton destin, on file !

La foule se mit à hurler, pas contente, et les gens s'avancèrent pour attraper nos courageux mousquetaires, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Heero, comprenant la situation, prit son flingue et tira dans tous les sens, créant un bordel encore plus grand.

Heero : Vite ! Fuyons mes amis !

Duo : Bzzz ? Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

Traduc : Ok mais comment ? Moi je peux voler mais vous ya rien pour vous tirer de là !

Crowa : Croa croa !

Traduc, _un peu essouflée_ : Pfou pfou passer d'un dico à l'autre, c'est pas facile ! Bref Crowa a dit : Croa croa !

Heero : Merci bien… et ça veut dire ?

Traduc : Heu… oh merde j'en ai marre ! Cherche tout seul !

La traduction balança un énorme dictionnaire dans la figure d'Heero, fit ses bagages et partit voir ailleurs si elle y était. Heero regarda l'énorme livre, puis la foule qui avançait toujours vers eux, jugea qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de traduire. Alors il attrapa une télécommande et appuya sur pause. Tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger.

Heero, _sifflotant et cherchant dans le dico _: Voyons voyons… Croa croa… Croa croa… ah voilà ! Ca veut dire… « Regardez j'ai un beau petit bout ! » Hén ? Ah non c'est peut-être plutôt « Regardez là bas il fait doux ! » Heu… nan ça doit pas être ça non plus…

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Crowa, suspendu dans l'air en un magnifique saut, montrant d'une patte une bouche d'égout.

Heero : Ah j'ai compris ! « Regardez là il y a les égouts ! » Bien.

Heero zappa sur sa télécommande et tout redevint normal. Enfin façon de parler bien sûr, sachant qu'en général une ville pratiquement détruite par deux gundams pour une histoire de crapaud est un tant soit peu normal.

Heero : Venez ! On suit Crowa !

Quatre : Et les gundams ?

Duo : Bzzz.

Heero, _après avoir zappé pour chercher dans l'autre dico laissé par la traduc, puis remis le temps en place_ : Il a dit qu'il s'en occupe. Tu nous rejoins plus tard Duo ?

Duo : Bzz.

Ookami arrêta Heero qui allait à nouveau arrêter le temps avec sa télécommande pour chercher dans le dico mouche/français.

Ookami : Ca doit vouloir dire oui. Allez, on file !

La course poursuite commença alors pour nos aventuriers : en effet, si Crowa avait parcouru les deux mètres jusqu'à la bouche d'égout en un saut, c'était une autre affaire pour les autres, en particulier parce qu'entre la bouche d'égout et eux, il y avait beaucoup de gens tout pas contents.

Quatre : J'ai une idée !

Quatre se mit à gueuler en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

Quatre : TOUS LES MAGASINS DE LA VILLE SONT A MOI ! J'ORDONNE QU'AUJOURD'HUI CE SOIT LA JOURNEE GRATUITE ! TOUT EST GRATUIT POUR LES 100 PREMIERS CLIENTS ! OFFRE VALABLE JUSQU'A DANS 2 MINUTES, VOIR MODALITES EN MAGASIN.

Deux secondes plus tard, l'endroit était désert.

Heero : Bravo Quatre !

Quatre : Merci.

Ookami : On file !

Ookami attrapa les deux pilotes par les manches de leurs habits, les traîna jusqu'à la bouche d'égout qu'elle fit sauter d'un coup de pied et sauta dedans avec eux, Crowa les accompagnant après avoir remis en place la plaque. Ils atterrirent donc dans les égouts, logique, Heero et Quatre dans l'eau, Ookami sur eux pour ne pas se mouiller, Crowa sur l'espèce de trottoir sec. Heero réussit à se dégager et se frotta la tête.

Heero : Et maintenant ?

Quatre : Si Ookami pouvait arrêter de m'écraser…

Ookami : Oups gomenasai !

Une fois relevé, Quatre regarda autour d'eux. Autant dire qu'il ne vit rien tant le coin était noir.

Quatre : On doit sortir de la ville. Et après, il faudra retrouver cette sorcière pour qu'elle rende son apparence à Crowa et Duo.

Heero : Et après on devra s'occuper des oreillers en plume de thon !

Tout le monde regarda Heero avec un air désespéré.

Heero : Bin quoi ?

Ookami : Laisse béton. Qui connaît les égouts ici ?

Gros silence.

Ookami : … ok… je sens que ça va pas être triste tout ça…

¤¤¤¤

Et voilà ! lol je sais pas quoi dire ! heu frougna ? '' Ah si j'ai faim, j'vais aller piquer un truc à manger avant d'écrire la suite ! Profitez-en pour me laisser quelques reviews si vous voulez, merci beaucoup !


	5. Chap 04 : Où Duo s’énerve

Série :A la base Gundam Wing mais je crois qu'on peut appeler ça Gundam-gros-délire-que-faut-vraiment-pas-chercher-à-comprendre-Wing  
Auteur : Shamandalie alias Ookami dagga Yang qu'un jour j'expliquerai pourquoi ici je m'appelle comme ça  
Genre : Voyons voir… il se passe plein de trucs bizarres, ça part en live avec une force pas possible, alors… je dirais portnaouak, non ? Et, évidement, du OOC puuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !  
Disclaimers : Ookami est à moi, le reste… j'aimerai bien mais bon…  
Petit blabla : Et voilà le chapitre 04, tout frais ! Je suis désolée d'avance au fait pour la santé mentale de ceux qui liront (et des G-boys aussi)… quand je vois à quel point ça part en live… je me fais peur à moi-même des fois lol !

Chapitre 04 : Où Duo s'énerve, en prend plein la tronche et apprend que ya pas de justiceu dans ce monde. 

Dans les égouts, Quatre, Ookami et Heero cherchaient un moyen de s'orienter. Crowa attendait à côté, gobant les mouches qui passaient en veillant à ce que celles qu'il attrapait n'aient pas une longue natte derrière la tête. Il s'était déjà fait engueuler une fois, merci bien.

Quatre : Si seulement on avait un plan…

Heero : Et de la lumière. Personne n'a de lampe ou d'allumettes ?

Ookami : A ton avis, tu crois pas que si on en avait on serait déjà en train de les utiliser ?

Heero : On ne peut pas penser à tout.

Crowa : Crôaa.

Heero reprit le dictionnaire et s'apprêta à arrêter le temps avec la télécommande par habitude quand Ookami la lui piqua.

Ookami : Pas la peine de faire mumuse avec la télécommande là, ya pas de foule pour nous sauter dessus.

Heero : Mais heu ! C'est ma télécommande ! Rends-la moi !

Ookami, _tirant la langue à Heero_ : Nan ! Cherche ce qu'a dit Crowa.

Heero : Mission refusée. Mission actuelle : récupérer la télécommande.

Heero sauta sur Ookami pour reprendre sa… préciiiiiiiiiiiiieuse télécommande. Ils roulèrent par terre dans l'eau et, sous le choc, Ookami lâcha l'objet qui alla couler un peu plus loin dans un gros trou de plusieurs kilomètres de profondeur qu'on sait pas ce que ça fout un truc pareil dans les égouts. Heero se précipita à côté mais Quatre le retint, l'empêchant de tomber dans le gros trou.

Quatre : Du calme Heero.

Heero : Mission… échouée…

Ookami : C'était qu'une télécommande tu sais.

Heero se dégagea de Quatre et se mit à se tripoter les doigts en baissant la tête, l'air un peu coupable.

Ookami : Quoi qu'est-ce qui ya ?

Heero : Heu… en fait… la télécommande…

Quatre : Oui Heero ?

Heero : Et bien… je crois qu'il y avait un plan dedans… avec un GPS…

Ookami et Quatre se lancèrent des regards appuyés avant de lentement les faire converger sur Heero qui se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes, en particulier devant les yeux semblables à des gros éclairs des deux « menaces » devant lui.

Quatre et Ookami : HEERO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Au dessus, Duo version mouche leva la tête.

Pensées de Duo : Etrange, j'ai cru entendre des cris… je dois rêver… bon au travail !

Duo voleta au dessus des gundams, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Techniquement, il était une mouche, et, on dira ce qu'on voudra, c'était pas pratique quand on devait cacher deux énormes gundams plus grands que des immeubles. Duo tourna autour de Sandrock, en jurant.

Pensées de Duo : Mais merde je fais comment moi ? J'ai pas assez de force pour les soulever ! Quoi que…

Duo s'approcha de la tête de Sandrock et entreprit de soulever le gundam. Sans résultat, évidement.

Pensées de Duo : Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de m'enfoncer comme ça !

A qui Duo parlait ?

Pensées de Duo : A toi !

Prout. Moi je raconte, point barre. Occupe-toi des gundams.

Pensées de Duo : Mais je suis qu'une mouche ! Et par ta faute en plus !

Dis donc ya marqué en haut « Portnaouak » ! Ca veut dire ce que ça veut dire ! Faut que ce soit n'importe quoi, sinon faudrait que je change le genre et j'ai pas envie !

Pensées de Duo : M'en fiche ! Aide-moi !

Va te faire voir Dumouche ! J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi !

Pensées de Duo : C'est pas justeu !

Duo découvrit alors à quel point la vie pouvait être pas justeu. Puis, après avoir encore bien râler, il entreprit de trouver un autre moyen pour déplacer les gundams. Il eut alors une super idée !

Pensées de Duo : C'est quoi la super idée que je suis censé avoir eue ?

Je suis trop gentille… tu vas voir. Duo donc eut une super idée : il se concentra tout très fort et réussit à faire apparaître de nulle part Deathscythe !

Pensées de Duo : Chouette !

Deathscythe version mouche, à savoir de la taille d'une maquette Level 1 (à savoir environ 7 cm de haut je crois enfin tout petit quoi !) avec une tapette à mouche à la place de la faux et des ailes de mouche à la place des ailes de chauve-souris.

Pensées de Duo : … MON GUNDAM !

Duo se mit alors à hurler sa rager, son désespoir, sa douleur, sa peine, sa…

Pensées de Duo : Hum…

Passons. C'est parce que je viens d'écrire un oneshot dans ce style.

Pensées de Duo : Bref…

Hum. Donc Duo engueula le monde entier, puis il décida que, tant à faire, autant essayer de piloter son nouveau gundam que l'on appellera le Deathfly. Fly signifiant mouche (ya aussi le verbe To fly qui veut dire voler mais bon on fera un cours d'anglais une autre fois !) Duo s'installa dans le cockpit aménagé spécialement pour lui et décolla.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Pensées de Duo : C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Les ailes de Deathfly.

Pensées de Duo : C'est pas justeu ! Pourquoi que j'ai un gundam ridicule ?

Pasque t'es ridicule. Bref Duo s'élança à l'assaut de Sandrock avec Deathfly qui faisait un boucan du tonnerre, pire qu'une armée de punaises et vol, et, utilisant sa tapette à mouche, attaqua le gundam du sable qui ne broncha pas.

Pensées de Duo : Bon yen a marre là ! TU VAS BOUGER SALETE DE GUNDAM !

Duo se mit à tourner autour de Sandrock en lui tapant dessus de toutes ses forces. Il faut noter qu'il réussit quand même à érafler la peinture.

Pensées de Duo : Ok, si tu le prends comme ça, on va passer aux choses sérieuses !!!!

Duo s'envola au loin, bouzilla les câbles à haute tension de la rue, revint avec et les brancha sur Sandrock à divers endroits. Il répéta l'opération pour Wing, privant au passage tout le reste de la ville d'électricité mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Duo : Bzzz ! Bzzz zzzz !

Pensées de Duo : Ahahah ! On fait moins les malins ! Et maintenant, au boulot !

Duo appuya alors sur un gros bouton rouge qui fit jaillir le courant dans les câbles et donc dans les deux gundams. Soudain des éclairs surgirent de nulle part et frappèrent Wing t Sandrock tandis qu'un tremblement de terre achevait de détruire Los Angeles. Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs que ya une année où ils nous repassaient tous les films catastrophes américains style Raz de marée à New York, ce genre de trucs, il faudrait peut-être que je leur envoie cette histoire ! On pourrait en faire un film, non ?

Pensées de Duo : On s'en fiche !!!

Pfff méchant ! On deviendrait célèbre !

Pensées de Duo : Moi je le suis déjà alors m'en fiche.

Egoïste ! Bon on verra plus tard, je garde l'idée en tête ! Soudain, alors que tout explosa, le bras de Sandrock se mit à… bouger !

Duo : BZZZZZZZZ !!!! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

Heu… la traduction, tu veux pas revenir s'te plait ?

Censure de la réponse

Non mais oh c'est quoi ce vocabulaire !

Censuré

Bon je compte jusqu'à yon et si t'es pas là, je te juste que tu pourras plus jamais retrouver du boulot dans une fanfic ou n'importe quoi d'autre ! Ichi, ni, san, yon !

Traduc, _arrivant en courant_ : Pfou pfou c'est bon, c'est bon, te fâche pas…

Au boulot !

Pensées de Duo : On a faillit attendre…

Chut toi ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle se barre encore ! Allez Traduc, à toi !

Traduc : Ok, ok… heu Duo a dit : Il est vivant !!!! YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Sandrock secoua la tête, puis regarda Duo, l'air perdu.

Sandrock : Pa… papa ?

Duo, _les larmes aux yeux_ : Bbbbzzzzz… bzzzz…

Traduc, _les larmes aux yeux_ : Oooohhh… mon fils…

Duo alla serrer Sandrock dans ses bras, lequel manqua broyer Deathfly. A côté, Wing s'approcha avec un air pas content.

Wing : C'est mon papa aussi !

Sandrock tira la langue à Wing.

Sandrock : Il a dit que c'était moi son fils et toc !

Wing, _se mettant à pleurer_ : OUUUUUUUUIN JE SUIS SANS FAMILLE !

Duo réussit à échapper aux bras de Sandrock et tapota l'épaule de Wing.

Duo : Bzzz. Bzz bzzz bzzz !

Traduc : Mais non. Tu es mon fiston toi aussi !

Wing : Snif, c'est vrai ?

Sandrock : Nan ! C'est que MON papa ! pas le tien !

Wing : Nan ! C'est MON mien !

Duo : Bzzz !

Traduc : Allons ne vous disputez pas !

Wing : T'es pas que mon papa ?

Sandrock : T'es que le mien, pas vrai ?

Duo : …

Traduc : …

Pensées de Duo : J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que ça va me retomber dessus cette histoire…

Sandrock et Wing se regardèrent avant de revenir à Duo qui déglutit.

Sandrock : Si t'es pas que MON papa alors tu seras le papa de personne !

Wing : Je veux que tu sois que MON papa ! Mais si t'es le papa de quelqu'un d'autre, ça va pas !!! Alors c'est mieux que tu sois le papa de personne !

Duo : Bzz…

Traduc : Heu…

Sandrock et Wing poussèrent des cris de guerre. La seconde suivante, Duo, dans Deathfly, volait à toute allure en pleurant et en criant « BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ??? »…

Traduc : POURQUOI MOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ??

… merci, Duo donc poursuivi par Wing en bird mode essayant de l'attraper et Sandrock lui balançant ses cimeterres.

Quelques parts, dans des égouts…

Ookami : C'est moi ou quelqu'un a crié ?

Quatre : Je ne sais pas…

Heero, _affalé par terre et à moitié mort_ : J'ai rien entendu moi…

Ookami et Quatre : TOI TA GUEULE !

Heero : …

¤¤¤¤

Moralité : Sandrock et Wing sont plutôt possessifs. Lol des fois je me demande comment je fais pour que ça parte autant en live !!! Ca devient grave là… mdr enfin passoyons ! Hésitez pas, comme d'hab, à laisser des reviews ! Moi, je crois que je vais m'occuper de la suite, je suis bien partie là !


	6. Chap 05 : Où Heero accomplit

Série :Pinocchio ! Heu non Gundam Wing, pardon  
Auteur : Shamandalie-Ookami-dagga-Yang ! Moi quoi lol !  
Genre : A votre avis ? Vous croyez VRAIMENT que ça pourrait devenir sérieux ?  
Disclaimers : Bin… la baleine est à moi ! Ok c'est nul je sais mais bon… Ookami aussi mais je sais pas pourquoi quelque chose me dit que vous êtes plus intéressés par les G-boys qu'une folle  
Petit blabla : Bien bien… j'écris beaucoup des temps-ci moi ! Et j'ai faim… si j'allais piquer à bouffer ?

Chapitre 05 : Où Heero accomplit une mission et se met une baleine à dos.

Alors que Duo, dans Deathfly, tentait d'échapper à ses deux fils, Sandrock et Wing, Ookami, Quatre et Heero étaient toujours coincés dans les égouts.

Heero, _se frottant la tête où il y a beaucoup de bosses_ : Bon… que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Quatre : Je ne vois qu'une solution… plonger pour aller chercher la télécommande. Il serait dangereux d'essayer de sortir d'ici sans plan et sans lumière.

Ookami : Tout à fait d'accord.

Heero : C'est logique. Qui y va ?

Tous les regards convergèrent étrangement vers Heero qui déglutit.

Heero : Heu…

Ookami : C'est ta faute si la télécommande est tombée, à toi d'aller la chercher.

Heero : C'est toi qui me l'as piquée !

Quatre : Heero, ne discute pas et vas-y. On perd du temps et les survivants de la ville pourraient bien revenir.

Heero, _croisant les bras_ : Nan j'y vais pas.

Ookami : Heero. Mission : ramener la télécommande.

Heero : Mission refusée.

Ookami : Ok si tu le prends comme ça…

Ookami sortit un téléphone portable de nulle part, composa le numéro du docteur J, lui parla quelques minutes avant de le passer à Heero.

Ookami : Pour toi Heechan.

Heero, _prenant le téléphone_ : Hai ?

J : Heero. Mission : ramener la télécommande.

Heero : Ryokai.

Heero raccrocha et s'avança vers le gros trou.

Heero : … j'y vais…

Ookami, _s'installant tranquillement par terre au sec _: Si tu vois un truc à manger, rapporte le au passage !

Heero : Ryokai.

Heero prit une grande inspiration puis plongea dans le gros trou. Il se mit à nager, nager, nager, pendant très longtemps. Le trou ne semblait jamais avoir de fond et Heero commençait à manquer d'air. Il tenta d'apprendre à ses poumons à respirer dans l'eau mais étrangement ceux-ci n'étaient pas d'accord. Alors Heero jugea utile d'essayer de remonter prendre de l'air mais voilà il était allé trop loin ! Allait-il mourir ici, seul, dans les profondeurs noires d'un trou immense dans les égouts ?

Heero : …

Mais non ! Car je suis trop gentille, je l'ai déjà dit je crois. Soudain, surgissant des profondeurs du trou, apparut une immense baleine qui avala Heero en deux secondes.

Heero : Tu parles d'une gentillesse…

Tais-toi et attends la suite ! Heero se retrouva donc dans le ventre de la baleine. Mais, ô surprise, là il y avait de l'air ! Heero respira avec joie, bien que l'odeur ne soit pas très bonne ici. Des poissons pourris étaient un peu partout et ça sentait pas la rose tout ça. Heero entreprit alors de chercher comment sortir d'ici. Il remarqua alors au loin une lumière et, intrigué, s'en approcha avec prudence, sortant son flingue de nulle part, comme toujours.

(Heero : Petite parenthèse : je suis pas censé être un mousquetaire ?

M'embête pas avec tes détails !

Heero : Oui mais bon…

Un mousquetaire avec un flingue ! Voilà !)

Heero s'approcha donc de la lumière et aperçut alors un petit bateau. Méfiant, il se glissa à bord et alla jusqu'à une petite cabine dont la porte en bois avait été arrachée. Là, il entra en coup de vent, pointant son arme devant lui. Mais, surprise ! Il vit alors au milieu de la pièce un vieil homme avec un chat, un poisson dans un bocal et une marionnette. C'était Gepetto, Figaro, Chloé et Pinocchio !

Gepetto : Qui êtes-vous ?

Heero : Vous d'abord.

Gepetto : La narratrice l'a dit.

Heero : Moi aussi.

Pinocchio : Mais on a pas lu ce qui yavait avant pisqu'on était pas là !

Heero : Vous êtes des ennemis ?

Gepetto : Non, nous sommes coincés ici aussi.

Heero : STOP !

Heero tira sur Gepetto qui avait passé un bras derrière lui, sans doute pour prendre une arme afin de l'attaquer, le vil ! Gepetto tomba raide mort par terre. Pinocchio hurla et se jeta sur Heero pour venger son père. Le soldat parfait le tua de la même manière. Figaro le chat miaula comme un damné et Chloé le poisson (ça se dit la poissonne ? ) se mit à faire des bulles pour faire peur à Heero. Lequel attrapa Figaro par la queue, le balança par-dessus bord et fit de même avec Chloé.

Heero : Il y a des ennemis partout. Je dois faire attention.

Heero entreprit de chercher ce qui pourrait être utile dans le bateau et trouva un briquet. Puis il sortit et se mit à parcourir le ventre de la baleine, cherchant comment en sortir. Alors qu'il marchait, il buta dans quelques choses et se rétama par terre, si tant est qu'un estomac de baleine peut être appelé « par terre » enfin bref. Il se releva et aperçut alors… dans un rayon soudain de lumière… la télécommande ! Il sauta dessus et la caressa avec amour.

Heero, _murmurant_ : Ma… préciiiieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse…

Puis il la rangea dans ses vêtements et entreprit de sortit d'ici par la manière forte. Il retourna au bateau et, avec divers trucs et machins trouvés là, confectionna un bazooka. Il attendit un peu, puis tira. Ca fit un gros trou dans la baleine qui n'aima pas du tout ça, va savoir pourquoi. Heero prit une bonne respiration et sauta dans l'eau par le trou. Il se mit alors à nager vers le haut. Mais voilà les baleines, c'est plutôt revanchard. Notre baleine poursuivit Heero, bien décidée à le remanger, quitte à aller faire boucher son trou après chez un pote à elle. Mais Heero avait gardé son bazooka et il tira tout plein de fois. Seulement voilà la baleine avait compris le truc ! Elle esquiva avec de supers effets matrixiens les projectiles.

Pensées de Heero : Damned ! C'est un adversaire coriace !

Heero se débarrassa de son bazooka désormais inutile et entreprit de nager le plus vite possible. Il réussit à rejoindre les égouts et sortit du trou, essoufflé. Ookami et Quatre le tirèrent de l'eau.

Ookami : Alors ?

Heero : Mission… accomplie…

Quatre : Bravo Heero ! Je savais qu'on pouvait te faire confiance !

Heero souffla un peu. Puis, alors qu'il allait parler, un immense tremblement fit vibrer les égouts. Ookami le sentit mal et regarda Heero avec un air méfiant.

Ookami : Heero… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dessous ?

Heero, _en sueur_ : Heu… j'ai eu un petit… problème avec… un ennemi…

Ookami, _avec une voix dangereusement douce_ : Et ?

Heero, de plus en plus mal : Heu… je crois qu'il est plutôt… tenace… et qu'il a une dent contre moi…

Quatre : Ooka… tu devrais…

Ookami : Chut toi ! Continue Heero…

Heero : Je crois que… qu'elle veut se venger et… que…

Quatre, _nerveux_ : Ooka tu devrais VRAIMENT…

Ookami : CHUT J'AI DIT ! Et que quoi ?

Heero : Et que ce n'est pas le manque d'eau qui l'arrêtera…

Quatre : OOKA !

Ookami : Mais quoi à la fin !

Ookami se retourna vers Quatre. Heero aussi. Et ils virent une immense baleine juste devant eux, avec un sourire mauvais. Ookami lança un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon à Heero.

Ookami : Heero…

Heero : … c'était pas voulu !

Quatre : Courez !

Ils se mirent tous à courir à toute allure dans les égouts, l'immense baleine les poursuivant sans se soucier d'être censée être dans l'eau pour vivre.

Ookami, _gueulant_ : ON PEUT JAMAIS TE FAIRE CONFIANCE HEERO !!! J'VAIS TE TUER DES QU'ON SERA SORTIS !!!

Heero : Ryo… ryokai…

Au dessus, et à peu près au même moment, Duo dans Deathfly passait devant la tour Effel, poursuivi de son côté par Wing et Sandrock.

Duo : Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ?

Traduc : Mais pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc ?

Wing : Attention, il essaye de nous échapper ! Attrape le !

Sandrock : Où ça ?

Wing : A 2 heures !

Sandrock : Compris !

Sandrock envoya un cimeterre dans la direction indiquée qui manqua de peu Deathfly. Duo, pleurant, sortit à tout allure de sa cachette et en chercha une autre en maudissant le monde et sa chance.

Pensées de Duo : Je veux mouuuurireu !

Sûr ?

Pensées de Duo : … non.

Bien. Duo continua donc sa course-poursuite, cherchant de l'aide. Soudain il eut une idée, encore !

Pensées de Duo : Si c'est comme la précédente…

Shut up. Duo arriva dans le royaume de Sank et, par hasard, trouva Réléna. Il se mit à lui voler sous le nez.

Duo : BZZZZZZZZZZ !!! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!

Réléna : ???

Traduc, un peu essoufflée de suivre Duo tout partout : RELENA ! AU SECOURS AIDE-MOI !

Réléna, _regardant la traduction_ : C'est… Duo ?

Traduc : Après avoir eu un petit problème avec une sorcière, oui.

Réléna : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ?

Duo expliqua alors ce qui se passait rapidement à Réléna, avec l'aide de la traduction.

Réléna : Viens, on va te cacher ! Je m'occupe des gundams !

Duo, avec l'aide de Réléna, réussit donc à se cacher dans un pommier. Wing et Sandrock arrivèrent alors et s'arrêtèrent devant Réléna.

Sandrock : Pardon, t'aurais pas vu une mouche dans un gundam tout petit et bizarre ?

Réléna : Pourquoi ? Vous voulez vous battre avec ?

Wing : Nan, on veut juste le massacrer !

Réléna : C'est pas bien de se battre ! Je vous l'interdis ! Le royaume de Sank est un lieu de paix où les armes n'ont pas de raisons d'être !

Sandrock : D'accord, d'accord. Où il est ?

Réléna : Je ne sais pas. Partez d'ici si vous voulez vous battre !

Wing : On la torture ?

Sandrock : Ouais !

Réléna : … dans le pommier, là.

Sandrock : Tu vois quand tu veux !

Duo sortit de sa cachette et tapa sur la tête de Réléna avec sa tapette à mouche.

Duo : Bzzz !!! Bzzz ?!

Traduc : Traîtresse ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Réléna : Pasque j'ai peur de la torture !

Duo : Bzz… Bzzz !

Traduc : Très bien… Vengeance !

Duo se tourna alors vers Sandrock et Wing.

Duo : Bz bz… bzzz bzzzzzzzzzz bzz !

Traduc : Kof kof… les enfants voici votre maman !

Sandrock : Elle ? C'est MA maman ?

Duo : Bzzzz.

Traduc : C'est celle à tous les deux.

Wing : Nan ! Si elle doit être une maman, ça sera que la mienne !

Sandrock : Nan ! La mienne !

Sandrock et Wing : Alors ce sera celle de personne si ça peut pas être que la mienne !

Duo eut un petit sourire sadique dans Deathfly tandis qu'il se tirait vite fait bien fait, laissant Réléna hurlant courir dans tous les sens, les deux gundams à ses trousses.

Pensées de Duo : Ya une justiceu des fois en fait. Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, faut que je retrouve les autres !

Ainsi Duo alla cacher Deathfly dans un coin où personne ne pourra le trouver, puis partit à toute allure en volant retrouver Ookami, Heero, Quatre et…

Crowa, _perdu tout seul dans les égouts_ : Crôa ?

¤¤¤¤

Et bien, un deuxième chapitre d'écrit dans la même journée, je suis en forme moi ! Lol pauvre Crowa, tout seul, abandonné par les trois autres sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ! Poursuivis par une baleine… lol yavait quoi dans ma salade de ce midi ? Enfin voilà, je vais souffler un peu et puis qui sait ? faire le chapitre suivant peut-être ? Laissez donc des reviews, merci ! :)


	7. Chap 06 : Où l’on tue

Série :Crowa The Baleine Slayer.  
Auteur : Non hélas l'auteur a pas changé en cours de route : Ookami dagga Shamandalie Yang !  
Genre : Portnaouak ! Bin quoi ? Vous vous attendez à un truc sérieux peut-être ? :p  
Disclaimers : Bah… ça me démoralise cette partie ! Pourquoi qu'ils sont pas à moi ? Snif snif.  
Petit blabla : Tiens puisque je sais pas quoi dire je dis ça : quand j'écris un chapitre, j'écris d'abord l'histoire et après le titre et les machins à remplir comme ça ! Passionnant, hein ?

Chapitre 06 : Où l'on tue la baleine et où on retrouve Duo.

Un homme était dans un service public visant à s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des égouts du monde entier. Ce jour là, il avait entendu de drôles de bruits et avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Etrangement, quand il avait vu passé devant lui trois individus hurlant poursuivis par une baleine, il avait décidé de prendre sa retraite.

Ookami, _tapant Heero en courant_ : Mais quel crétin !!! T'es censé être un soldat parfait, pas une andouille attirant les emmerdes !

Heero, _essayant de se protéger des coups_ : J'y suis pour rien moi si l'auteur me fait être OOC !

Quatre : Au lieu de vous taper dessus, vous feriez mieux de chercher une solution pour se débarrasser de cette baleine !

Le petit groupe s'arrêta à une intersection, essoufflé. Heero monta la garde au coin, scrutant le noir des égouts. Quatre regarda s'il n'avait rien sur lui qui pourrait les aider… et se rendit alors compte de la tragédie qui s'abattait sur eux.

Quatre : Crowa !!! On l'a oublié !

Il entreprit aussitôt de rebrousser chemin mais Ookami le retint par une manche.

Ookami : Il s'en sortira. La baleine nous suit nous, pas lui.

Quatre, _les larmes aux yeux_ : Mais… Crowa… seul dans ces égouts… il a besoin de moi !

Heero : « Elle » arrive…

Tout le monde rejoignit Heero et le silence se fit, troublé cependant par un « rap rap rap » étrange.

Quatre : Rap rap rap ?

La baleine rampant à tout allure vers vous.

Quatre : Ah…

Soudain le poisson géant surgit en passant à travers un mur, le démolissant au passage. Quatre tomba par terre et cria, horrifié devant le monstre qui s'avançait vers lui. Heero tira mais cela ne fit rien du tout. Rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher l'indestructible baleine d'assouvir sa vengeance sur Quatre.

Pendant ce temps…

Quatre : Hé ! Et moi !!!!

Tais-toi ! Faut du suspens !

Quatre, _en pleurs_ : Je veux pas mourir !

Donc pendant ce temps, Crowa marchait, ou plutôt sautait dans les égouts, à la recherche de la nouvelle star. Enfin des autres plutôt. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile en fin de compte : il suffisait de suivre les murs démolis.

Boing, boing, boing.

Crowa : Crôôôa.

Traduc : Pas besoin d'effets sonores.

Bref donc Crowa sautait sur ses petites pattes vertes et visqueuses…

Crowa : Crôôôôôôôa…

Traduc : Ni de description détaillée…

… et finit par rejoindre la baleine. Mais, lorsqu'il la vit à quelques centimètres de Quatre, prête à l'écraser, Crowa sentit la rage le consumer et, poussant un cri de guerre…

Crowa : CROAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Traduc : BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏ !

… il boinga sur la baleine et, faisant apparaître une grande épée dans sa main, tua l'immonde poisson géant qui s'écroula dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Crowa : Crôa !

Traduc : Non mais !

Quatre, tremblant, se releva et regarda sans le croire le petit crapaud jugé sur la grande baleine.

Quatre : Cro… Crowa ?

Crowa : Crôa !

Traduc : Oui !

Quatre, _en larmes_ : Crowaaaaaaaaaaa !

Quatre bondit, escalada le cadavre de la baleine et rejoignit Crowa avant de le serrer tout très fort contre son cœur.

Quatre : Oh Crowa j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie !

Crowa : Crô crôa. Crôôa.

Traduc : Ca ira Quatre, ce n'est rien. Tu es sauf, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Quatre, _en pleurs_ : Oh Crowa…

Ookami toussota discrètement.

Ookami : Hum… ça vous ennuie si on part ? Ca commence à puer et on doit rejoindre Duo.

Quatre, _sans lâcher Crowa_ : D'accord. Heero, tu as la télécommande ?

Heero : Affirmatif. La voici.

Heero sortit alors la télécommande de ses vêtements. Quatre et Crowa le rejoignirent et tous entourèrent l'objet qui les sauverait des égouts. Heero appuya sur le bouton « on ». Rien ne se passa. Gêné, Heero tapota doucement la télécommande.

Heero : Heu… elle doit être un peu fatiguée…

Ookami se retint de s'énerver et se contenta de serrer les poings.

Ookami : Heero…

Quatre : Du calme… elle n'a peut-être plus de piles.

Heero : C'est possible. Mais où en trouver dans les égouts ?

Crowa : Crôa.

Traduc : Je ne sais pas.

Ookami : Ok… retour à la case départ quoi…

Heero : J'ai une idée !

Ookami : Si c'est pour se retrouver poursuivis par une baleine dans les égouts…

Heero sortit son téléphone portable et, s'agenouilla, bidouilla les fils pour les brancher sur la télécommande qui s'alluma alors. Ookami sauta au coup d'Heero.

Ookami : T'es génial Hee-chou !

Heero : Merci. Voyons maintenant ce GPS...

Tous se penchèrent sur la télécommande. Un petit écran s'était allumé et on y voyait un plan des égouts. Heero configura les options du GPS de façon à avoir les sorties en rouge.

Heero : Alors nous avons une sortie à…

GPS : Sortie donnant sur la surface à deux mètres, à gauche.

Quatre : Voilà une bonne nouvelle.

Ookami : Bon, alors allons-y !

C'est ainsi que, après avoir bazardé la plaque d'égout qui gênait, nos aventuriers réussirent à sortir des égouts après tant d'aventures !

Ookami : Ah ça fait du bien !!! Bon on est où ?

Heero regarda sur la télécommande et blêmit. Ookami lui lança un regard pas bon du tout.

Ookami : Me dit pas que t'as encore fait une connerie ?

Heero, _en sueur_ : Heu… hum… non... enfin...

Quatre : Fais voir Heero.

Heero montra à Quatre le GPS. Quatre devint assez pâle tout d'un coup. Crowa un peu moins vert.

Quatre : …

Crowa : …

Heero, _suant à grosses gouttes_ : Hé hé…

Ookami : On est où alors ?

Quatre : Et bien…

Heero : Au beau milieu d'un champ de mines…

Ookami : …

Un silence de mort s'installa. Puis, Ookami se jeta sur Heero et entreprit de lui faire avaler la télécommande.

Ookami : MAIS QUEL CRETIN COMMENT T'AS FAIT POUR DEVENIR PILOTE DE GUNDAM J'VAIS TE TUER !

Quatre, _essayant de calmer tout le monde_ : Du calme… on ferait mieux de revenir dans les égouts et de trouver une autre sortie.

Heero, _à moitié étouffé_ : Pas possible… kuf…

Quatre : Ookami lâche le !

Ookami obéit à contrecœur. Heero aspira l'air à grandes bouffées avant de pouvoir parler.

Heero : C'est une zone sécurisée… il y a un système qui referme automatiquement les bouches d'égouts une fois qu'on les a ouvertes… et une tempête de sable se lève… il est impossible de retrouver la sortie qu'on a prise.

Ookami : On a le GPS !

Heero montra la télécommande, complètement détruite. Ookami entreprit de massacrer Heero tandis que Quatre observait le champ de mine. Ca ressemblait surtout à un désert. Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon, que du sable.

Crowa : Crôa ! Crocroâ !

Traduc : Ca suffit ! On doit retrouver Duo !

Ookami finit par lâcher Heero.

Ookami : Ok mais comment on fait ? On est entouré de mines ! Oh une minute… j'ai une petite idée…

Heero déglutit en voyant le regard qu'Ookami lui faisait. Ailleurs, Duo avait quelques petits problèmes.

Duo : Bzzz !

Traduc : Je vous assure, vous êtes super sympa, je serais bien resté mais des amis m'attendent alors…

Etrangement, l'araignée n'était pas d'accord pour libérer Duo de la toile dans laquelle il était tombé sans faire attention. Elle se mit au contraire à aiguiser ses crocs. Duo déglutit et puis s'énerva.

Duo : Bzzz !! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

Traduc : Alors on est poli et voilà ce qu'on a !! S'PECE DE MECHANTE J'VAIS PAS ME LAISSER FAIRE !

Duo se débattit et puis, hurlant son cri de guerre…

Duo : BZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

Traduc : SHINGAMI LIVES !

... il fit apparaître Deathfly qui, avec la tapette à mouche, bazarda l'araignée au loin, la toile avec. Duo se dégagea, tira la langue à l'araignée par terre, recacha Deathfly et repartit au loin à la recherche des autres. Mais voilà il se retrouva pris dans une tempête de sable. Il fit ce qu'il peut pour voler droit mais c'était impossible.

Pensées de Duo : Et merde j'ai du sable plein les ailes et les yeux !!! Comme si c'était pas déjà difficile de voir avec 30 000 yeux !

Jurant, Duo tenta d'avancer mais il était emporté dans tous les sens. Et puis, soudainement, la tempête de sable s'arrêta quand une énorme explosion retentit. Duo voleta un peu de travers, sonné, puis se reprit et continua son vol, se demandant ce qui avait explosé. Puis il aperçut au loin… Heero !

Duo, _fonçant sur Heero_ : Bzzzzzzzzzzzz !

Traduc : Hee-chaaaaaaaaaan !

Heero releva la tête et aperçut la mouche lui fonçant dessus. Quatre, à côté, reconnut Duo à la petite natte qui suivait la mouche et fit un grand sourire.

Quatre : Duo ! Je suis soulagé ! Crowa, interdiction de le manger !

Crowa : Crôa…

Traduc : Dommage…

Duo se jeta dans les cheveux de Heero, bien décidé à ne plus en bouger.

Duo : Bzzz ! Bzz… bzzz ?!

Traduc : Moi aussi je suis content de vous retrouver ! Mais… ça sent le cramé ici ?!

Ookami : Heero nous sert de détecteurs de mines.

Heero : … hai…

¤¤¤¤

Pfou trois chapitres d'un coup ! Je vais me calmer un peu là lol trois chapitres en… en quoi ? Une ou deux heures… j'aurais dû regarder l'heure ! Enfin voilà je vais aller piquer à manger moi ! Au passage… et bien comme d'hab, hésitez pas à commenter ! Bye bye !


	8. Chap 07 : Où l’on décide de la suite

Série :Gundam-crapaud-mouche-Wing.  
Auteur : Shamandalie Ookami dagga Yang pfou tout ça à marquer lol !  
Genre : Toujours du portnaouak et du OOC !  
Disclaimers : Je sais pas pourquoi mais dans cette fanfic j'aime bien taper Heechan (désolée désolée moi aussi je l'adore pourtant !) alors je peux pas l'avoir ? Non ? Snif…  
Petit blabla : J'ai soif. Lol j'adore dire n'importe quoi ! Ah vous aviez remarqué ? ''

Chapitre 07 : Où l'on décide de la suite et où l'on retrouve la sorcière.

Enfin tout le monde était réuni ! Après avoir dressé un campement vite fait bien fait au milieu du champ de mines qui ressemblait à un désert, on raconta ce qui s'était passé avant de passer au cœur du problème.

Heero : Nous devons absolument retrouver les oreillers en plume de thon !

Une goutte d'eau coula sur le front de tous sauf Heero.

Ookami : Heero no baka. Tu crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire ?

Heero, _l'air très sérieux_ : Non je ne crois pas…

Duo : Bzzzzzzzzzz !

Traduc : Il faudrait un petit peu beaucoup s'occuper de nous !

Crowa : Crôa.

Traduc : En effet.

Heero : Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

Des ondes négatives convergèrent sur Heero qui commença à se sentir mal. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'expliquer son point de vue.

Heero : Pour commencer, grâce à la traduction, nous n'avons pas de difficultés à nous comprendre. Ensuite, ce genre de forme est plutôt utile en mission : Duo peut s'infiltrer partout sans se faire repérer et nous ramener des informations importantes. Crowa… enfin Trowa quant à lui peut faire le guet près des routes, voir dans les cours des bases. De plus on pourrait utiliser ses croassements comme un code secret pour nous prévenir d'un problème ou d'une menace et…

Ookami : BAKA !

PAF.

Heero : Ca fait mal…

Ookami, _rangeant sa batte de base-ball_ : Bien, au lieu d'écouter ces bêtises, on devrait plutôt concevoir un plan pour partir d'ici sans se faire sauter par ces de mines et ensuite voir ce qu'on pourra faire pour Duo et Crowa.

Crowa : Crôa…

Traduc : Vous savez que mon nom c'est Trowa…

Ookami : C'est plus chou Crowa ! Bon alors on fait quoi ?

Heero : Je trouve que notre ancienne technique est à revoir…

Ookami : Tu n'aimes pas jouer les détecteurs de mines ?

Heero : …

Quatre : En fait c'est vrai que c'est un peu barbare comme méthode… et dangereux pour Heero…

Ookami : Fallait bien passer notre colère sur le responsable, non ?

Quatre : Je préfère ne pas répondre à la question.

Duo : Bzzzzz ?

Traduc : Ok alors on fait quoi ?

Chacun réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Puis Quatre se leva et s'avança au milieu du cercle formé par tous.

Quatre, _toujours avec Crowa dans les bras au passage_ : Je crois que nous devrions avancer avec prudence en faisant en sorte que s'il y a des mines devant nous, elles explosent à une distance de sécurité afin de ne pas risquer d'être blesser.

Heero : C'est une bonne logique.

Crowa : Crôa crôa ?

Traduc : Et comment fait-on pour localiser les mines ?

Ookami : On envoie Heero en éclaireur ?

Quatre : Non ! Le but est de ne pas avoir de victimes !

Duo : Bzzz.

Traduc : C'est intraduisible son « Bzzz » là, désolée. Mais je crois que c'était une remarque méchante.

Duo : Bzz !

Traduc : … Bzz toi-même !

Bref, alors que la traduction et Duo allaient en venir aux mains et aux pattes, Heero se leva à son tour et s'avança vers le sable avant de s'agenouiller pour l'observer.

Heero : Hum… je crois que je sais comment faire.

Duo : Bzz ?

Traduc : Vrai ?

Heero : Hn. J'ai un moyen de localiser et détruire toutes les mines en même temps. J'ai pu constater grâce à… mon expérience précédente que c'est un vieux model que je connais.

Quatre : On te fait confiance Heero. Si ce n'est pas dangereux.

Heero : Ryokai.

Tandis qu'Heero sortait du campement une grosse caisse et s'installait, Ookami le regardait avec un air méfiant.

Ookami : Je me demande quelle connerie il va encore provoquer…

Crowa : Crôcrôa.

Traduc : Fais lui un peu confiance.

Ookami : Mouais… si je le regrette, je mangerais des cuisses de grenouilles ce soir, hein ?

Crowa : …

Traduc : …

Quatre : Pas question !

Ookami tira la langue à Quatre qui parut outragé. Heero continua à trifouiller ses trucs et ses bidules, puis se releva et fit signe à tout le monde d'approcher.

Heero : J'ai branché cet appareil dans le sol. Il va permettre de répandre des ondes qui, en rencontrant les mines, les feront toutes exploser.

Quatre : Ca va faire une sacrée explosion… tu es sûr que ça ne risque pas de provoquer quelque chose de grave ?

Heero : J'ai tout calculé et non, il n'y a aucun risque quelconque.

Ookami : Ca me paraît trop beau pour être vrai.

Duo : Bzzz.

Traduc : On verra bien ce que ça donnera.

Crowa : Crôaa.

Traduc : Vas-y Heero.

Heero : Ryokai.

Heero actionna son étrange appareil et soudain BAOUM ! Toutes les mines du champ pétèrent ! Autrement dit : il y eut plusieurs dizaines d'explosions en même temps. Résultat : le sable fut projeté par tout ça et donc énorme tempête de sable s'abattant sur tout le monde ! Alors que Quatre tentait de construire un abri avec les toiles du campement, Ookami entreprit d'étrangler Heero. Quelques minutes après cependant tout le monde fut à l'abri du sable sous une espèce de tente construite par Quatre qui bandait la tête de Heero.

Quatre : Tu aurais pû y aller moins fort quand même !

Ookami, _avec sa batte de base-ball_ : C'était ça ou je finissais de l'étrangler.

Crowa : Crôa crôôa.

Traduc : Ca ne devrait pas durer longtemps.

Duo : Bzzzz ?

Traduc : Où on va après ? Quelqu'un sait où on pourrait trouver la sorcière ?

Quatre : La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, c'était à San Francisco. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle y soit encore.

Heero : Comment la retrouver alors ? Nous ne savons rien sur elle.

Crowa : Crôa crôa.

Traduc : Je propose de retourner enquêter dans sa maison, on trouvera peut-être des indices, si on ne la trouve pas elle.

Heero : Ryokai. Allons-y.

Alors ils y allèrent. Crowa leur montra le chemin, étant déjà allé une fois chez la sorcière, et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la maison de la sorcière. Heero les fit s'arrêter et s'avança avec prudence avant de se coller contre le mur de la maison, flingue en main.

Ookami : Il fait quoi là ?

Heero : Prudence. Elle nous attend peut-être.

Ookami : C'est un psychopathe ce type ?

Duo : Bbzzz ?

Traduc : Quoi tu le savais pas déjà ?

Heero écouta un instant avant d'enfoncer la porte et de rouler en avant dans la maison, visant tout ce qui était susceptible de bouger autour de lui. Et il se prit une louche dans la figure. Tout le monde le rejoignit et vit la sorcière, la louche à la main, l'air pas contente.

La sorcière : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? On peut plus manger en paix ici ?

Ookami : Coucou ! Comment ça va ?

La sorcière : Oh c'est toi. Tu devrais choisir mieux tes amis.

Ookami : J'y penserai. Comment ça s'est passé le concours de dames ?

La sorcière : Je les ai tous niqués !!!

Ookami : Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !

Et Ookami commença à papoter avec la sorcière tandis que Heero tentait de se lever en se frottant le crâne. Crowa sauta alors sur la table de la sorcière.

Crowa : Crôôôôa.

Traduc : Et nous ?

La sorcière se tourna vers Crowa et Duo qui voletait à côté du crapaud.

La sorcière : Ah mais je vous reconnais ! T'es le gringalet qui a foutu en l'air notre partie de dame ! Et toi tu es le galopin qui m'a bazardé ma télé !!

Quatre : C'est vrai ça Duo ?

Duo : Bzz !

Traduc : Elle m'a cherché !

Quatre : C'est pas bien quand même Duo !

Duo : Bz !

Traduc : Prout !

Heero, _se frottant le crâne_ : Alors madame la sorcière, vous voulez bien lever les sorts que vous avez jetés à Duo et Trowa ?

La sorcière : Nan. Ils le méritent pas.

Quatre, Duo, Crowa et Heero : …

Ookami : Tu veux pas faire ça pour moi ? Hein dis stp ?

La sorcière : Hum… si sans doute… mais alors ya une condition !

Ookami : Laquelle ?

La sorcière : Qu'ils me récupèrent ma télé ! Je l'ai pas retrouvé après que ce crétin de moucheron me l'ait envoyée valdinguer ailleurs !

Duo : Bzz !!

Traduc : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crétin de moucheron !!

Quatre : Duo ! Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas rester comme ça toute la vie !

Duo : Bzz zz !

Traduc : Mais heu !

Crowa : Crôaa. Croa ?

Traduc : Donc on doit aller chercher cette télé. Où est-elle ?

La sorcière : Si je le savais, je l'aurais déjà !

Ookami : Bon d'accord, on s'en occupe et tu leur rends leur forme, ok ?

La sorcière : Tope là !

Ookami et la sorcière topèrent là. Heero se gratta le crâne, un peu perdu.

Heero : Je crois qu'il me manque quelques informations… pourquoi ne pas la menacer avec une arme ?

Ookami : Tu veux être changé en quoi ? Un pince-oreille ?

Heero : …

Ookami : Je vais te traduire ce qu'a dit ma copine la sorcière. Mission : ramener sa télé.

Heero, _droit comme un i, au garde à vous_ : Mission acceptée.

Ookami : Voilà un problème de réglé. On y va ?

Quatre : Mais nous ne savons pas du tout où est cette télé !

Ookami : On va s'organiser, venez !

Quatre attrapa Crowa, Duo alla se planquer dans la tignasse qui servait de cheveux à Heero et tout le monde sortit.

Ookami : Vous êtes des mousquetaires du roi, non ?

Quatre : En effet.

Ookami : On peut donc avoir une salle au palais pour nous ?

Quatre : Pourquoi tu veux ça ?

Ookami : Pour nous organiser ! Il nous faut une carte du royaume aussi tiens.

Heero : On devrait pouvoir avoir tout ça.

Le groupe alla alors au palais du roi du royaume. Heero négocia sans mal avec les soldats et obtint la salle avec la carte. Ookami s'installa et étala la carte trois fois plus grande qu'elle sur la table dix plus grande que la carte.

Ookami : Bien. Organisons les recherches. On va commencer par se renseigner et enquêter. Heero, tu vas t'occuper de chercher sur le Net.

Heero : Ryokai.

Ookami : Duo, tu vas faire un tour dans le palais et écouter aux portes, sait-on jamais si quelqu'un a entendu parler d'une télé volante.

Duo : Bzz !

Traduc : D'accord !

Ookami : Quatre, tu te charges de la partie « je souris aux gens importants qui ont des oreilles partout et je leur soutire des infos ».

Quatre : Ce n'est pas très honnête… mais je vais essayer, si c'est pour Crowa…

Ookami : Bien. Et Crowa… tu restes avec moi pour recueillir les infos et restreindre le champ des recherches sur la carte !

Crowa : Crôa.

Traduc : Ca me va.

Ookami : Des questions ?

Quatre : Pourquoi tu prends le commandement de l'opération ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero bandant le crâne de Quatre et Ookami cachant sa batte de base-ball derrière son dos.

Ookami, _sourire angélique_ : D'autres questions ?

Tous les autres : …

Ookami : On est d'accord. Au boulot les gars ! Début de la collecte d'informations sur l'opération Télé Volante !

¤¤¤¤

Et voilà, quatre chapitres de faits en un jour… je suis en forme moi ! Enfin bon là c'est bon, fini pour la journée ! Enfin… il est 00h01 ! Donc je continue ? Lol allez, laissez des reviews si vous avez des commentaires à faire sur la fanfic ! Merci !


End file.
